1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor, and more particularly, to a high-quality inductor which can be built using bonding wires attached to a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional on-chip inductor has various patterns, including a spiral inductor, a meandering line inductor, pairs of such inductors and the like. Placing metal on top of chips can increase the inductance and mutual inductance of such inductors. However, since an on-chip inductor typically has a large parasitic capacitance with a substrate having a high conductance, e.g., a silicon substrate, the conventional on-chip inductor has a very low quality factor. Also, it is quite difficult to fabricate an on-chip inductor having a high quality factor using conventional integrated circuit manufacturing processes. Accordingly, an on-chip inductor having a high quality factor is sought.